


Unwinding

by BlackClaudius



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dawn of X, Day At The Beach, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Foot Fetish, House of X/Powers of X, I bet they all use their abilities for kinky purposes;), I mean they ARE mutants, Krakoa, M/M, Massage, No cheating, Northstar/Iceman, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Single!Jean-Paul, use of powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackClaudius/pseuds/BlackClaudius
Summary: Jean-Paul and Bobby enjoy Krakoan downtime together.
Relationships: Jean-Paul Beaubier/Bobby Drake
Kudos: 9





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> I fully admit, this isn't very good. The dialogue is sub-par, the language is flowery, and try as I might, the characterization is spotty at best. However, this is a mindless smutfic, so the most important thing is if it's hot, which I think it is, and hopefully you will too!
> 
> The truth is, I just REALLY wanted to read something new with these two. I was a big fan of this pairing during the peak of their popularity in the mid-2000's. It was pretty much the best thing to come out of Chuck Austen's run (despite it being only a one-sided crush). I was really hoping for a resurgence of this pairing after Bobby (finally) came out of the closet, but besides a few new fics, nothing has really come to fruition. Ultimately, I just decided to take matters into my own hands:)
> 
> While this fic takes place during Dawn of X, it's still something of an AU since Jean-Paul is not, nor has ever, been married. Sorry Jean-Paul/Kyle fans, but it was either that, or Jean-Paul was going to commit adultery, and I'm sure all of you would prefer the former. Either way, Jean-Paul and Bobby were gonna fuck;)
> 
> Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Jean-Paul Beaubier looked around at the beautiful yet alien surroundings of the island paradise he now called home. At times, Krakoa still seemed like a dream. The lush greenery and the breathtaking landscapes of the land never failed to leave him in complete awe.

Well...almost never failed.

His eyes at the moment were certainly not on the exotic foliage that surrounded his balcony, but on the young man laying on the beach down below.

Bobby Drake was on his stomach, spread out on a beach towel and reading a book. He was already faintly tanned, and his wavy, light-brown hair glinted in the sunlight.

He was completely naked.

Of course, Bobby often barely wore anything but a skimpy pair of uniform briefs these days, but even that had been discarded. Jean-Paul's gaze traveled back and forth over Bobby's gorgeous little body. The lean, defined muscles of his arms and legs. His smooth back and slim hips. Then last but not least, to the firm mounds of the most perfect little ass on God's green earth.

Jean-Paul didn't think his cock could get any harder than it was.

That assumption was proven wrong though, when Bobby lifted one of his bare feet, and began playfully swaying it back and forth, his toes pointed perfectly up at the sky. A small moan passed through Jean-Paul's lips. He had always had a thing for feet, and Bobby had such _pretty_ little feet.

God, the things he wanted to do to those feet...to that ass...to that whole delicious little body...

Well, he finally resolved to do something about it.

Jean-Paul managed to will his erection away, then flew down off his balcony, carrying a beach towel and a radio. Like Bobby, he was totally naked.

Just as he was touching the ground, Bobby looked up at him, first with surprise, but then with a quickly-formed smile once he saw who it was. "Hey, JP!" he said. "In the mood for a little R and R?"

" _Oui_ , Otterpop." Jean-Paul said, smiling at Bobby as he spread out his beach towel right next to him. "I take it the Marauders have been kept busy?"

Bobby put away the book he was reading. "Ugh, you're telling me," he said. "We had a hell of a time halting those anti-mutant pogroms that have been surging in Latvia, and me, Ororo, and Bishop almost got our asses handed to us back in Madripoor. How's X-Factor managing?"

"About the same." Jean-Paul said, laying on his stomach on the towel. "We were working with X-Force to stop those suicide bombers from XENO. They were trying to infiltrate the Akademos Habitat."

"Oh yeah, Hank was telling me about that!" Bobby exclaimed. "I can't believe that those maniacs were actually...that they were..."

"Literal human explosives augmented in a lab to self-detonate upon arriving in the Sextant?" said Jean-Paul, with a hint of disgust in his voice. "It's true. I guess bombs simply strapped to the chest was too subtle for them."

"Goddamn." Bobby whispered. "Nothing happened to any of the kids I hope? Hank had to run to a meeting and he couldn't finish telling me what happened."

"There were no casualties or even injuries among the students, thank God." said Jean-Paul. "Lorna suffered some third-degree burns, but Healer quickly patched her up, and Logan is currently re-growing a part of his leg. Although..." A smile crossed Jean-Paul's lips and he suddenly began to chuckle. "In the confusion, Quentin accidentally mind-directed two of the soldiers toward him, and then, well..."

Bobby stared at Jean-Paul in shock, his big brown eyes growing even wider, before he erupted in hysterics. "Oh...Oh man...I know I shouldn't laugh at that, but..." Bobby stopped for a moment, wiping tears from his eyes. "Jesus Christ, Quentin again?! I think at this point, the poor kid has died and come back more times than Jean!" He dissolved into peals of laughter again.

Jean-Paul joined in the laughter. He knew Bobby was right, and that it was cruel to make light of the situation, but Quentin's multitudinous deaths had become something of a morbid running joke around Krakoa, so much so that some mutants began to place bets whenever X-Force went on a mission on whether Quentin would make it back in one piece; or in numerous pieces.

Even the Quiet Council had grown exasperated by Quentin's many fatalities, and Sinister threatened to flush away his DNA for good. The Five had even joked that they may as well be The Six, with how often Quentin had been brought back and just hung around the Pod with them. Jean-Paul made sure to tell Bobby all of this, adding to more hilarity to the situation.

Bobby finally composed himself. "You know, the fact that us mutants can't really die anymore has really exposed the dark sense of humor in all of us."

"Indeed." said Jean-Paul. " Knowing Quentin is being safely re-birthed in the Pod just makes his predicament amusing rather than devastating."

"Yup!" Bobby chirped, stretching his back slightly. "And thank a lot for telling me, Northstar. Lord knows I needed a good laugh!"

"Happy to oblige, Iceman." murmured Jean-Paul, who had been fixedly staring at Bobby when he stretched his back, and suddenly remembered his reason for being here in the first place.

"Yeah, I think we both just really need to... unwind, ya know?" Bobby said, in a lightly suggestive tone. He shot a seductive little smile at Jean-Paul.

 _"You know what's a great way to unwind, Bobby_ mon coeur _?"_ thought Jean-Paul. _"A post-coital nap after a few very rigorous rounds of fucking"_

"And...how do you suggest we unwind, Bobby?" Jean-Paul asked, shooting Bobby a sexy smile of his own. He also made his voice deeper and huskier, his own innuendo-laden tone matching Bobby's.

"Well..." Bobby started, in a slow, playful way. "Frankly, Jean-Paul...I think... the best thing to do...would be to...read more of my book!" Bobby suddenly exclaimed, pulling his book back out. A sly grin etched on his good-looking face.

_"Oh, you little bitch."_ Jean-Paul thought. 

Eventually, Bobby stopped reading his book again, and the two men soon drifted into light and casual conversation. Jean-Paul always found Bobby very easy to talk to. He was kind and funny, open and honest about his emotions, was surprisingly intuitive, and possessed a great deal of natural warmth and charisma. Jean-Paul often wondered if his feelings for Bobby went beyond his very intense physical attraction to him, which he had always felt since the moment he first laid eyes on the cryonic mutant. They had been good friends for a few years at this point, but Jean-Paul had always wanted more. Whether that "more" was just sex or something greater than even that, was yet to be determined.

What Jean-Paul _was_ aware of though, is that his and Bobby's interactions lately had become increasingly...flirtatious. He didn't really remember when all this began, but it had grown exponentially since they had all settled on Krakoa. Bobby, however, had decided to play the hard-to-get role, constantly tempting Jean-Paul with coy dialogue and further and further exposures of gorgeous flesh. Him sunbathing naked right under the balcony of Jean-Paul's home had been the last straw. Jean-Paul's lust for the younger man had finally overrode his senses, and he resolved right then and there that, before the day was out, he will make Bobby Drake eat a pillow.

But Jean-Paul also knew that a slow, methodical approach was the best way to go about it. Patience was a virtue after all, and seducing Bobby into his bed would be far more satisfying in the long run.

Joining Bobby on the beach in his also nude form had been the first part of the plan. Now it was time for the second.

"Bobby, _mon chou_ , you look like you could use another layer of sunscreen." Jean-Paul proposed, holding up the bottle of suntan lotion he had brought.

Bobby grinned. "You're probably right. You know how hard it is to get this stuff on your back."

"Indeed I do." Jean-Paul replied, grinning back at Bobby.

Bobby laid down completely flat on his beach towel, closing his eyes and using his arms as a pillow. "So slather it on me, handsome!"

"As you wish, Otterpop." Jean-Paul said, gazing lustfully at Bobby's body. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion on his hands, rubbed them together, and began to settle them over the beautiful body of the man he had wanted for so long.

He started on Bobby's shoulders, smoothing the lotion into them thoroughly, before making his way down the slim back. He passed his hands around the shoulder blades, massaged his fingertips into the spine, and dipped into the small of the back, taking special care on each section. A small, blissful smile began to spread over Bobby's boyishly handsome face as Jean-Paul's strong hands worked their magic on his body.

Jean-Paul soon made his way past Bobby's back, massaging briefly around his slender hips. He started heading into the area where he was most eager to go, the part of Bobby that he had been practically salivating over since the day after they first met, when Bobby had worn an extremely tight pair of blue jeans, and Jean-Paul saw the absolutely _fuckable_ little ass encased in them.

Jean-Paul skimmed his hands over that ass, feeling how smooth and firm it was, how muscular yet supple it was. His ministrations were worshipful, yet with a light, feathery touch. He was almost afraid to take a more substantial hold. His hands became more and more insistent though, and with a deep inhale, softly grabbed that amazing ass. He marveled at how perfectly the delicious mounds fit into each hand, as if this ass was made for him and him alone.

It took every ounce of Jean-Paul's willpower to keep his dick under control.

"Mmmmm." Bobby softly moaned, his smile growing even wider than before. Jean-Paul heard that moan and noticed that deepening reaction, immensely pleased with himself with having brought it out. It seemed that Bobby's ass was a highly and erotically sensitive area.

Jean-Paul lavished further attention on that beautiful ass, traveling around the contours and going into the sides. At one daring moment, Jean-Paul slightly spread those firm cheeks, exposing Bobby's taint, to briefly glimpse the prettiest little hole he had ever seen.

Jean-Paul bit his lip, marveling at how pink and tight that hole was. He was so tempted to rest his fingertips inside. To rub and tease that taint. To play with and tickle the rim. Eventually going past the rim to delve into that lovely and willing little hole...

Jean-Paul resisted though. _"In due time, Otterpop."_ he thought, and with great reluctance, finally made his way past Bobby's ass to concentrate on his legs.

Bobby's thighs and calves were slender yet shapely, slim-muscled and beautifully toned. Jean-Paul ran his hands across them in back-and-forth motions, kneading the muscles and working out the kinks. He took special care on Bobby's ankles as well, circling his hands around them and caressing his thumb across the bone.

The exploring hands of the French Canadian eventually made their way down to Bobby's feet. Jean-Paul lifted the right foot up first, bringing it close to his face, gazing at it with pure want in his eyes. He had always had quite the foot fetish, so much so that unattractive feet on a man was a deal-breaker for him. Bobby had exquisite little feet as far as he was concerned. The height of the arches, the width of the soles, the length and curvature of the toes; they were utter perfection.

Jean-Paul enveloped Bobby's foot with his hands and began massaging. He rubbed his thumbs in circular movements around the pads, and pressed his fingertips into the heel. He then ran his fingers between Bobby's toes, treating them with care and reverence. It took all of Jean-Paul's strength not to pop those sexy little toes into his mouth and start sucking on them one by one; to map his tongue along the wrinkles on Bobby's soles.

Jean-Paul managed to finish the right foot and start on the left, trying to keep his mind occupied, so as not to completely lose his mind with his feelings of intense lust for the cryonic mutant. When he finally finished he sat up, breathing hard and feeling much hotter than he had earlier.

Bobby turned around, and Jean-Paul practically gasped when he was greeted with a full-frontal view of Bobby's lovely cock. It was his first time seeing it, and his blue, monolid eyes widened at the sight. It was, like his, circumcised and shaved, and he especially took notice that it was in a semi-erect state.

 _"_ Mon Dieu _, this man is going to be the death of me."_ thought Jean-Paul.

Bobby had an almost sleepy smile on his face. "Wow, that was quite a rub-down, JP." he said.

Jean-Paul smiled back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Bobby, because I certainly enjoyed giving it." His voice going into a husky range once again.

Bobby shot Jean-Paul a rather coy look, yawned, and turned back on his stomach, once again laying his head down. "It definitely made me pretty sleepy. I think I might take a little nap." He said, his voice slightly muffled from having his face pressed into his crossed arms.

Jean-Paul could only stare incredulously, his irritation mounting. Both of them had been sufficiently turned on by Jean-Paul's massage, and he had been hoping that Bobby would ask to reciprocate. He had been so looking forward to feeling Bobby's hands on him, applying the same kind of care and attention to his body that he had done to Bobby. From there, he knew that their desires would eventually reach a breaking point, with the end result being them fucking like dogs in heat. Of course, Bobby had to be a little shit and keep playing games with him.

 _"Time to move on to Plan B."_ Jean-Paul thought. _"You WILL be mine tonight, Bobby Drake. I guarantee it."_

Jean-Paul reached over to turn on his radio. It had already been set on a Latin music station, which he knew Bobby loved. He also knew that eventually, Bobby would not be able to resist dancing to it.

That turned out to be sooner than expected, as when the first song came on, Bobby lifted his head with a wide grin on his cute little face.

"Ooh I love this song!" He immediately stood up and began dancing merengue, with a big smile on his face.

Jean-Paul chuckled, then quickly turned his face to watch, as Bobby was quite a wonderful dancer. They had gone to numerous gay clubs together in the past few years, and he had seen Bobby tear it up the floor many times. Now Jean-Paul glued his eyes to the sight of Bobby's body swaying in perfect rhythm to the merengue beat, his cute little ass bouncing around like two beach balls.

Bobby soon realized Jean-Paul was watching him dance, and smiled back at him. "I've got some moves for a Jewish white boy, huh JP?"

Jean-Paul laughed again. "You could blow anyone from _Dancing with the Stars_ out of the water, Otterpop."

"Fuck yeah, I could!" exclaimed Bobby. He continued dancing right up until the song ended. However, the next song caused him to loudly gasp for joy.

"Holy shit, Lambada!" Bobby cried, as he began to dance anew. "Aw man, this takes me back!"

"Me too." said Jean-Paul. "It was quite the craze at the time."

"I know. It was everywhere!" Bobby said excitedly, "And God, I love the Portuguese language. I always thought it sounded so sexy." Upon saying that, Bobby's dancing became far more erotically charged, his hips moving side to side in a highly sensual manner.

Jean-Paul immediately knew this was his chance.

With a lustful smirk on his face, he stood up and sauntered over to the younger man.

Bobby looked up as he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist, and he found himself being pulled against Jean-Paul's taller, bigger body. The French Canadian then leaned down to whisper in Bobby's ear.

 _"Você sabe, Robert,"_ Jean-Paul purred. _"A lambada sempre foi, tradicionalmente, uma dança de casal."_

Bobby's eyes became as wide as saucers and his mouth fell open in shock and wonder. "Y-You know Portuguese?" He stuttered out.

Jean-Paul smiled, his eyes alight with desire for the smaller man in his arms. "I've dabbled in it." He replied.

"W-What didja say exactly Jean-Paul?" Bobby said, in a rather breathless voice. A small blush came across his face and he looked suddenly, adorably shy. His hands had traveled up Jean-Paul's sculpted chest to rest on his strong, muscular pecs.

Jean-Paul smiled seductively. "I said 'you know, Robert, the lambada has always traditionally been a couple's dance.' "

"O-Oh yeah, it has hasn't it?" Bobby said, smiling coyly. He moved his hands up to rest them on Jean-Paul's broad shoulders.

Jean-Paul continued, "And I think it's time I showed you you're not the only one who knows how to move."

"Oh I know that Jean-Paul, I've seen you dance." said Bobby.

"I know you have," Jean-Paul said, tightening his arms further around Bobby's waist. "But you've never had me lead."

Bobby looked up, and Jean-Paul could tell by the way his eyes were alight that he was now over his initial shyness. "Lead on then, handsome."

Jean-Paul smiled, and proceeded to do that.

If anyone else had been walking along the beach at that moment, they would have had their breaths taken away by the highly erotic sight before them. Jean-Paul and Bobby's naked bodies were pressed together, moving sensuously against each other. Their hips were swaying and their pelvises grinding to the music. Their tanned and muscular bodies were covered by a thin sheen of sweat. Anyone would be able to see how good a contrast they were to each other: Bobby with his boyish good-looks, and Jean-Paul with his elfin, almost ethereal beauty.

They wanted to get even closer than they already were. Bobby's arms moved up to wrap around Jean-Paul's neck, while Jean-Paul's hands moved down to slide over Bobby's ass, skimming over the supple cheeks with a feather-light touch. They continued to dance, lost in each other eyes, succumbing to the burgeoning passion between them.

Jean-Paul would occasionally lift Bobby to spin him around, or to straddle the smaller man across his thick thigh. He loved how light Bobby felt in his arms. _"God, he's so_ petite _."_ Jean-Paul thought, and a vivid fantasy suddenly flashed in his mind. He saw himself lifting Bobby up by his ass, slamming him into a wall, and fucking him mercilessly against it. Bobby's legs would be wrapped tightly around his waist, and his nails digging into his back. He imagined Bobby's face twisted in ecstasy as he screamed Jean-Paul's name over and over...

Jean-Paul groaned as the fantasy caused himself to react in the real world, and he found himself roughly squeezing Bobby's _luscious_ little ass, which caused Bobby to let out the most delicious little squeal of pleasure.

The friction of their now rock-hard cocks rubbing together had become unbearable, and Jean-Paul felt a dribble of pre-cum escape to run slowly down his shaft. Their faces were only centimeters apart, so Jean-Paul took the moment to close the distance and kiss Bobby. Upon contact, their mouths opened up and their tongues collided, sliding hot and wet around each other. Bobby's hands moved up to Jean-Paul's black, shoulder-length hair, his fingers getting lost in the thick locks. They moaned into each other's mouths as the kiss intensified, Now utterly lost in their wanton desire for each other. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, panting hard in each other's faces.

Jean-Paul's long bangs had fallen over one of his eyes, his full lips pulled back in a sexy smile. Bobby's own pouty lips were red and swollen, as he cupped Jean-Paul's gorgeous face with his hands, his thumbs sliding over the French Canadian's impossibly high cheekbones.

"Wow...that was just....wow." Bobby sighed, his round, brown eyes glazed over with desire.

"It looks like I won our little game, Otterpop." said Jean-Paul, his own eyes, crystal blue and almond-shaped, were equally shining with want.

"I guess I was being too much of a tease. You ain't mad at me are ya?" Bobby said, his already prominent Long Island accent now even thicker with arousal. An impish little smile crossed his face as his fingers played with the tips of Jean-Paul's pointy ears, causing a sigh of pleasure to escape from the speedster's lips.

"Well, I admit I am still just a tiny bit peeved." Jean-Paul said with a smile, playfully stroking his strong chin. "Though I know the perfect way you can make it up to me."

Jean-Paul lowered his head to kiss Bobby once again, and as he did, scooped Bobby up into his arms bridal style. The speedster flew with Bobby back up to his balcony, which happened to lead right into the bedroom.

Jean-Paul set Bobby down, looking at the cryonic mutant with such brazen lust that it sent a chill through Bobby's body. Jean-Paul kissed Bobby again, and his hands went round to grab the younger man's ass again with such force that it lifted him up slightly. Jean-Paul felt Bobby's toes skimming over the top of his own bare feet as he turned around to fall back onto his bed, taking Bobby with him. Bobby giggled as they both bounced on the bed.

"Hey, Jean-Paul. Before we start doin' the horizontal mambo, there's something I have to tell you first." Bobby said, pushing against Jean-Paul's chest to get slight distance between them.

"Mmmm, what is it Bobby?" Jean-Paul asked, wondering what Bobby had to say to interrupt what he had been waiting for for years.

"Well...I lied to you before about the sunscreen." Bobby said.

Jean-Paul raised one of his thin, slanted eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighed, and sat up on the bed. "I actually don't even need to wear sunscreen anymore. See, I can form an extremely thin and translucent layer of ice around my body. You can't even see it, but it can completely protect me from UV rays as well as keep me cool. So you see..." A naughty puppy dog expression formed across Bobby's face.

"So you're saying it wasn't all coy playfulness with you. You were being just as scheming as I was." Jean-Paul chuckled, also sitting up next to Bobby. "Oh, you little minx. And I thought I was being so clever."

"Hey, you offered to give me a massage." said Bobby, in an amused voice. "I just didn't tell you it wasn't necessary."

Jean-Paul reached a hand over to lightly tug on Bobby's cock and balls. "Oh, you really need to be punished for this, Otterpop." He said, an evil grin spread across his beautiful face.

Bobby moaned as Jean-Paul stroked his dick and balls a few more times. "I was hoping you would say that." he panted.

Jean-Paul grabbed Bobby by the arms and pulled him into another kiss. The hands of the two men began deftly exploring each other's bodies, wanting to feel every plane of hard muscle, every patch of hot, delicious flesh. Jean-Paul's lips found themselves exploring the column of Bobby's lovely neck, traveling around to the graceful collarbone. Jean-Paul's hands braced Bobby's back, leaning him back slightly, to move down Bobby's sculpted chest. His tongue circled around the younger man's defined pecs, making their way to the sweet little nipples that had grown so hard and perky. His mouth latched on to the left one, and he began sucking on it almost violently. His tongue bathed across and around it, and his teeth grazing it ever so slightly, making the little nub harder than it already was. The cries of pleasure he was wringing out of the cryonic mutant made him know how much the attention to this part of Bobby's body was appreciated. After some time, Jean-Paul moved over to the right nipple and began applying the same level of care there as well. His right hand found Bobby's left thigh, which he began to grope and squeeze.

Bobby's head was thrown back in ecstasy, totally lost in what Jean-Paul's mouth and tongue were doing to his nipples. When he felt that Jean-Paul was almost done, he pulled himself up so he could put his lips right on speedster's pointed ears. Bobby started on the left one, licking his tongue all around inside the shell, lightly sucking on the lobes and paid special care to the long tip of the point.

Jean-Paul moaned at the feel of Bobby's mouth and tongue on his ear. "Oh, _Mon Dieu_..."

Bobby gave a pleased smile at Jean-Paul's response. "I had a feeling from earlier that your ears were sensitive."

"Your instincts were dead on." Jean-Paul panted.

The two men continued to taste each other's bodies with their lips and tongues. Jean-Paul pulled Bobby further up, causing the smaller man to straddle him. They began humping and grinding against each other, their cocks furiously rubbing together, until both men were as hard as granite.

Bobby then reached down between their bodies to grasp Jean-Paul's penis. "God, Jean-Paul, I really, really, really, wanna suck your dick right now."

Jean-Paul grabbed Bobby's face to kiss his lovely lips, his eyes expressing pure carnality. "Oh God yes Bobby please..."

Bobby smiled and kissed Jean-Paul again, then started leaving a trail of kisses all the way down Jean-Paul's body, past his muscular chest, past his chiseled abs, until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Bobby was staring directly at Jean-Paul's dick, his hand still wrapped firmly around it. Bobby licked his lips, practically salivating at the sight. Jean-Paul's cock was pretty much perfect. It was both long and thick, with a nice, heavy set of balls. The veins that ran along the shaft were engorged and throbbing, looking almost like they were set to burst.

Bobby planted his face immediately into Jean-Paul's crotch, inhaling the wonderful musk that emanated from it. He then started to lick along the veins with the tip of his tongue, mapping all along the large shaft. Bobby heard Jean-Paul moaning already, and he barely even started. Bobby knew from previous lovers that he was quite a gifted cocksucker, something he took much pride in, and he wanted nothing more than to give Jean-Paul the blowjob of a lifetime.

Before that though, Bobby knew he had to give attention to Jean-Paul's delicious looking balls. He moved down to envelop the hefty balls into his mouth, sucking on them lightly and lapping his tongue around the skin of his sac. He did this for a little while, hearing Jean-Paul's moans get louder and louder, before he finally let the balls come out of his mouth with one more long suck.

Bobby gave a long lick to the underside of Jean-Paul's cock, then moved up to wrap his lips around the large head, his tongue swirling around the hole. He slowly started moving his mouth down further and further, swallowing Jean-Paul's big dick, letting it slide up nice and wet to the back of his throat. He kept doing this until he had taken it down to the hilt, the whole penis completely encased in Bobby's mouth. Bobby tightened his lips around the large cock, then began to slide it back out a little, then slide it back down, going back and forth, faster and faster. Bobby loved the feeling of a long, hard dick in his mouth, so much so that he was actually able to come from that alone. It had happened his first few times giving a blowjob, much to his embarrassment. In time, he became much better at controlling it, until he became the dick-sucking pro he was now.

"Oh... _oui_...yes...Bobby...just like that...so good..." The words poured from Jean-Paul's mouth in a blissed-out stream, marveling at what an incredible cocksucker Bobby was. He looked down and found himself utterly entranced at the sight of Bobby's pretty lips wrapped in a tight seal around his dick. Bobby's cheeks slightly hollowed out as his head moved in an up-and-down motion, causing Jean-Paul's cock to completely disappear in the cryonic mutant's mouth, and back out again. There was a slight chill in the wet heat of Bobby's mouth, which caused an incredible sensation, and Jean-Paul wasn't sure how long he would last.

Jean-Paul then looked further down Bobby's body and noticed he was completely erect, and there was the tiniest pearl of pre-cum that was just about to ooze from the tip. Apparently, having a penis in his mouth was enough for Bobby to lose control. This was the sight and realization that pushed Jean-Paul over the edge, and with a guttural shout, he came heavily in Bobby's waiting mouth.

Bobby felt Jean-Paul's cum shooting down his throat and practically flooding his mouth. He quickly began lapping it up around his tongue so he could taste it. He proceeded to completely clean Jean-Paul's dick, sucking lightly on the hole just so he can get just as much left-over cum as he could possibly get.

Jean-Paul was momentarily lost in a cloud of pure rapture, but he still manged to look down and see Bobby with a small amount of cum on his lip, which he slowly licked up, flashing a suggestive little leer at Jean-Paul.

"Mmmm. Delicious." Bobby said, his voice slightly hoarse. He gave Jean-Paul a cheeky little wink.

"That was...amazing, Otterpop." Jean-Paul replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, a lot a guys have told me I'm kinda a natural." Bobby said, his face beaming with pride.

"They were completely right." Jean-Paul said, "And you certainly put your mutant ability to creative use."

"Ah, I'm so glad you noticed that! I thought I was being too subtle with it." said Bobby, "Believe me handsome, that will definitely not be the last time."

"I bet it won't," Jean-Paul said, as he helped Bobby off his knees. "But now, it's my turn."

Jean-Paul laid Bobby on his back, and grabbed hold of his thighs, spreading them slightly. He was about to go down to Bobby's abs, when he noticed the smaller man's feet up in the air. licking his lips, Jean-Paul grabbed Bobby's right ankle and brought the lovely foot to his mouth, and immediately began kissing it.

Bobby smiled at Jean-Paul. "I guess your into feet huh?" he said in an amused tone.

Jean-Paul turned away from the foot in his face to look at Bobby. "Very much so. Especially such pretty little feet like yours, Iceman. Is that strange to you?"

"Oh, not at all." Bobby said, as he moved his left foot down to Jean-Paul's feet. He lightly rubbed his toes across the French Canadian's bare soles. "I actually think you have really sexy feet yourself, Northstar."

"I know I do." replied Jean-Paul with a smile.

Bobby laughed. "Such a modest fellow, ain't cha?"

"I just happen to be confident in my physical attractiveness." Jean-Paul said. 

"Well, you do have a lot to be confident about." Bobby replied in a flirty tone.

"As do you, _mon coeur_." Jean-Paul said in a husky voice. "The truth is, Bobby Drake, I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

Bobby smiled at Jean-Paul's words. "Well, you sure have me now."

"Indeed, and I plan on enjoying you to my fullest." Jean-Paul said, as he began to lick Bobby's right foot.

Bobby moaned at the feeling of Jean-Paul's tongue running along his foot. Jean-Paul moved his tongue along the sole, inside the wrinkles, mapping around the heel, and going in-between the toes. He popped each of the little toes in his mouth, sucking on each digit lightly, and when done, let each fall out of his mouth with a pop. Jean-Paul then picked up Bobby's left foot and ravished it just as thoroughly as the right foot.

When he was done with the feet, he went down to Bobby's defined abs, licking around there for a while before traveling down to the lovely cock of the younger man. Bobby moaned as Jean-Paul took his penis into his mouth. Jean-Paul bobbed his head up and down, feeling Bobby's cock slide around his mouth. As he did this, he used his hand to fondle Bobby's balls, playing around with the globes between his fingers.

During this, Jean-Paul opened his eyes briefly, and caught a glimpse of Bobby's taint, and below that taint...

Jean-Paul knew exactly where his next destination was.

He would get there though, after he tasted Bobby's cum. Jean-Paul continued working his lips and tongue on Bobby's dick, feeling it grow harder and harder in his mouth. Finally, with a loud cry, Bobby came, filling up Jean-Paul's mouth with his spunk.

"Oh man, that was great." Bobby moaned.

"What a tasty beverage your cum was, Otterpop." Jean-Paul said, "But now, I'm ready to eat." Jean-Paul placed his thumb over Bobby's hole. "So on your hands and knees, _amour_ , so I can make a meal out of your succulent little ass."

Bobby's eyes glittered with excitement as his face widened with a huge grin. "Yes, sir!" he exclaimed, immediately turning over to get on his hands and knees. When he felt Jean-Paul's hands spreading his ass, he quickly piped up, "For future reference JP, you should know that my ass is pretty much ready-to-eat twenty four-seven."

"Why is that?" Jean-Paul inquired.

Bobby held out his right hand, formed a cluster of ice-cubes in it, and threw them over the balcony. "See that? That's how I expel any waste in my body now. I no longer need to use 'down there' and I haven't in a long time."

"How efficient." said Jean-Paul with a smile.

Bobby smiled back. "Yeah, and if I ever were feeling nostalgic, and wanted to go the old-fashioned way, I can pretty much 'self-clean' myself anyway."

"Alright Bobby, this is getting to be too-much-information now." Jean-Paul said, in an amused tone. "Still, all this was definitely...fascinating to learn."

"Thank you! Now...you mentioned something about devouring my ass." Bobby said, with an enticing little wiggle of his rear.

Jean-Paul licked his lips as he once again spread Bobby's cheeks, exposing the mouthwatering little hole. Jean-Paul couldn't take his eyes off of it, at how tight and pink it looked. His eyes wandered down to Bobby's taint, and decided to go there first. He bent his head down, and began to lick long stripes up and down the taint, causing immediate moans to issue from Bobby. Jean-Paul licked all the way down to his scrotum, then back up to lightly tease the rim of the hole. At one point, Jean-Paul put his whole head underneath Bobby's dangling cock to suck on it a few times, letting it slide in and out of his mouth. He went back to licking Bobby's taint some more, loving the smell of the younger man's musk. After a while, the speedster pushed his face right in-between the luscious ass-cheeks of the cryonic mutant, and began to in earnest make a feast of it.

Bobby's cries grew louder and louder as Jean-Paul devoured the delicious little hole. He slid his tongue around the rim, lapping around it wantonly. After some time, Jean-Paul finally pushed his tongue inside, making corkscrew-like motions that drove Bobby wild. He also kissed and sucked on the hole, making it all wet and puckered. He even lightly scraped his teeth around it, an action that caused Bobby to practically squeal. Bobby's upper body fell back on the bed, his hands twisting into the sheets at the indescribable pleasure of Jean-Paul's mouth and tongue eating his ass like a five-course meal. He felt his dick growing hard once again at the sensation.

Jean-Paul was so lost in the utter glory of feasting on Bobby's ass, that he almost missed seeing Bobby get hard again. Once more, he saw a drop of pre-cum on the tip of Bobby's penis, and he knew that if he kept going, Bobby was going to cum again. As much as he wanted to continue, Jean-Paul didn't want Bobby to cum from this, at least not tonight. It took every ounce of strength for Jean-Paul to stop, causing a disappointed moan to leave Bobby.

"Wha-? Jean-Paul...why didja stop?" Bobby said in a hoarse, groggy voice.

Jean-Paul sent a positively filthy leer over to the younger man. "Because I want to fuck you now Bobby." he rasped, his voice husky with lust. "I want to pound your ass raw and flood your juicy little hole up with my cum."

Bobby moaned again, both from what Jean-Paul said, and the way it sounded in that sexy French Canadian accent. "Oh God...Oh yes Jean-Paul..fuck me...fuck me please...I've waited long enough."

"As have I" Jean-Paul replied. "Back up on your hands and knees, _mon chou_."

Bobby did as he was told while Jean-Paul stood up, about to go to his beside table to get the lube.

Suddenly, Bobby grabbed his arm. "You don't need lube, by the way." he said.

Jean-Paul chuckled. "Otterpop, I know I made your ass all nice and wet, but I still think you-"

"I'm serious JP, you don't need lube." Bobby said firmly. He then smiled and winked at Jean-Paul. "Trust me."

Jean-Paul smiled back. "Alright Bobby. If you say so." He then walked back to get directly behind Bobby, and got up on his knees on the bed.

Jean-Paul placed his incredibly hard cock right on Bobby's ass. He began rubbing it back and forth, sliding it between the firm, supple cheeks. At times, he almost entered Bobby's very willing hole, before passing it by to instead let it slip up the crack. A devious smirk formed on his lips as he heard Bobby groan in frustration.

"Aw...dammit, JP...just fuck me already." Bobby whined.

Jean-Paul chuckled. "This is what you get for being a little tease all these months."

Bobby turned around, grinning at Jean-Paul. "But if I hadn't, we wouldn't be having this outcome, would we?"

Jean-Paul returned a sexy smile to Bobby. "Well...when you put it that way..."

Jean-Paul spread Bobby's ass with his hands once again, exposing the hole that seemed to be quivering with anticipation. He lined up his cock against the hole, and, taking a deep breath, finally plunged in, sinking into the perfect depths of that glorious ass.

Both Bobby and Jean-Paul gasped out loud at the penetration. For Bobby, it was because of the delicious fullness of Jean-Paul's dick inside him, stretching and filling him to dizzying splendor. For Jean-Paul, it was in not just the incredible tightness of Bobby's ass, but in how indescribably smooth it felt. His cock had glided inside the hot channel like it was lined with butter. He had never felt anything like it. How was it...?

But then he once again felt that incredible "chill" mixed with the heat, and Jean-Paul knew the answer to that question.

As if sensing his thoughts, Bobby turned his head again to look at Jean-Paul, breathing hard. "See..." Bobby huffed, "I told ya you didn't need lube."

"Oh _Mon Dieu_..." Jean-Paul moaned, "You're using your powers again, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah..." Bobby said, turning his head back around. "Are your ready for the ride of your life, handsome?"

"Are you?" Jean-Paul shakily replied. He wrapped his hands around Bobby's hips and, with an aching slowness, pushed his cock all the way inside of Bobby until he was balls-deep. Jean-Paul dragged out just as painfully slow, hearing Bobby's long moan as he did, marveling at how silky and smooth the younger man felt. He moved in and out experimentally, trying to find that spot inside that would drive Bobby crazy. At one particular thrust, Bobby let out a loud squeal, and Jean-Paul knew he had found his prostate. Jean-Paul tightened his hands on Bobby's hips, and then proceeded to hammer that spot, over and over.

Northstar and Iceman became lost in the frenzy of their fucking. Soon, the bedroom was filled with three very distinct sounds: the heavy slapping of Jean-Paul's hips battering against Bobby's ass, Bobby's cries, and Jean-Paul's grunts and moans.

Jean-Paul was utterly intoxicated by the sight of Bobby's body; the way the smaller man's back and buttocks looked all slick and shiny from sweat, the way Bobby's ass slightly jiggled when his hips smacked against it, the way the pink lips of Bobby's hole clamped tight around Jean-Paul's cock in a vice-like grip. The speedster thrusted repeatedly into the silky walls of the cryonic mutant, his mind lost in a fog of pure pleasure.

For the third time, Jean-Paul noticed that Bobby had grown hard once again. _"From sucking my cock, to getting his ass eaten out, to simply being fucked. What a perfect little bottom I found."_ With that in mind, Jean-Paul began thrusting harder into Bobby, taking on an almost jackhammer-like pace.

As Bobby's cries grew louder and louder, Jean-Paul realized he wanted to see Bobby's face as he came, despite enjoying the delicious sights of him on his hands and knees. Knowing this, Jean-Paul pulled out, wrapped his hands around Bobby's ankles, and flipped him on his back.

Bobby's annoyance at feeling Jean-Paul pull out was replaced with confusion when he felt himself unceremoniously flipped over. This was soon replaced with understanding and want when he saw Jean-Paul's face.

Jean-Paul spread Bobby's legs wide, into an almost perfect split, and pinned his ankles to the mattress. He then lined his dick back up and plunged back into Bobby's ass. He changed his position a bit, moving his right leg so that his foot was flat on the mattress, while his left leg remained kneeling. He leaned over, giving Bobby a heart-stopping kiss. Then, keeping his hands locked around Bobby's ankles, he began slamming into the smaller man again with brutal, mind-shattering thrusts.

Bobby screamed and reached down to grab handfuls of Jean-Paul's own beautiful, muscular ass, feeling it moving back and forth as the speedster pummeled into him. Eventually, the force of that large cock battering into him caused Bobby to put his hands back above him to twist his fingers into the sheets. It seemed that all Bobby could do was lie there as Jean-Paul fucked him into the mattress, eyes shut tight and mouth opened wide, emitting a constant barrage of gradually louder screams.

Jean-Paul saw Bobby's rock-hard dick flopping back and forth on his belly from the force of the thrusts, and felt his ass growing excruciatingly tight. The all-too familiar sensation of his cum about to erupt was getting closer. They were _both_ getting close.

_"Non...Not yet...I need more time...I need to be closer to him...need to be DEEP in him."_

Once again, Jean-Paul stopped, straightening Bobby's legs as he did. He rested Bobby's ankles over his broad shoulders, and laid his hands flat on the mattress on either side of Bobby's torso. He leaned completely over, pretty much bending Bobby in half. He gave Bobby another hot, needy kiss and resumed his thrusts in this new position, going harder and deeper than ever before.

"Oh...oh Bobby... _si bon_... _c'est si bon_...so tight...so smooth...Ah!" Jean-Paul's litany of cries, moans, and words of pure, orgasmic delight poured from his mouth in a stream-of-consciousness jumble. His eyes rolled up in his head and his mouth fell open, panting loudly. He felt Bobby's toes clenching around his elf-like ears, and it spurred him on to move even faster, slamming into Bobby's prostate with bullseye accuracy.

Bobby managed to weakly lift his hands, squeezing them between his feet to wrap them around Jean-Paul's neck. As hoarse as his voice was now, he still couldn't stop the screams that Jean-Paul tore out of him. He looked up and saw Jean-Paul staring down at him, his gorgeous face twisted in pleasure and his beautiful, blue eyes burning with hunger. He was utterly lost to the feeling of the French Canadian, his larger body on top of him, inside of him, using him and dominating him as he saw fit.

Yet, Jean-Paul knew it still wasn't enough.

"Brace yourself, Otterpop." whispered Jean-Paul, sweat pouring down his face. Before Bobby could even register what the speedster had said, he suddenly felt a deep vibration starting from his ass, that spread through his body in a feeling of indescribable ecstasy.

Jean-Paul had further straightened his legs, going on the tips of his toes to gain leverage. He thrusted for a while like this, producing loud, smacking sounds that were almost firecracker-like as his hips slammed against Bobby's ass, pistoning into him with almost bestial strength. Jean-Paul's hips went at a frantic pace, going faster and faster until they became a blur of rapid-fire movement. He had never used his mutant ability like this for sex, but he knew that Bobby was more than capable of handling it.

There were absolutely no words to describe how extraordinary it felt. For both of them.

Bobby felt as if every cell of his body was being fucked simultaneously. Like he was now operating at a different vibrational frequency. Tears streamed from his eyes as he felt himself come completely undone, like his mind and body scattered in opposite directions. With a high-pitched scream, Bobby came the hardest he had ever come, covering his and Jean-Paul's stomachs with his spunk.

Jean-Paul had become practically feral at this point, thrusting mindlessly into Bobby, until he felt Bobby's cum spraying his stomach and Bobby's hole clenching almost painfully around his cock. Then, he felt as if his very soul erupted from him and he saw nothing but white.

" _MON DIEU_ , I LOVE IT!" Jean-Paul screamed as he exploded, Bobby's ass milking his dick for all it was worth.

Jean-Paul fell heavily on top of Bobby, pressing him down into the mattress. He felt Bobby's ankles slide off his shoulders and his arms wrap around his back. They stayed like that for a little while, basking in their afterglow. They were completely drenched in sweat, their bodies feeling hot and boneless.

"Mmmm. _Incroyable_." Jean-Paul rasped.

"You said it." Bobby whispered.

Jean-Paul lifted his head to look down at Bobby. Bobby's eyes were half-lidded and he had a blissful, sleepy smile on his face. Jean-Paul smiled himself before moving his head down to kiss Bobby. This kiss was soft and slow compared to their previous kisses, but no less passionate.

When Jean-Paul lifted his head back up, Bobby slightly chuckled. "What is it?" Jean-Paul asked quietly.

"Your hair." Bobby replied. Jean-Paul's thick, black hair was tousled all around his head, and his long bangs stuck to his forehead and fell slightly in front of his eyes. Bobby moved the hair aside and framed Jean-Paul's face with his hands. He then pulled Jean-Paul's face down to him for another kiss.

With a groan and a stretch, Jean-Paul got off of Bobby to lay down beside him. He then pulled Bobby's smaller body against him to cradle him in his arms. His right hand stroked Bobby's back while his left arm wrapped around his waist. Bobby laid his head down on Jean-Paul's large chest, his fingers making playful circles on the speedster's pecs. Jean-Paul sighed, enjoying Bobby's touch.

The two were quiet for a while, until Bobby said, "Hey, JP, look outside."

Jean-Paul turned his head to look out his balcony. A rich, vivid sunset was peaking out beyond the horizon, casting shadows and colors of red, orange, and purple. It had been early afternoon when they came up to Jean-Paul's bedroom, and it was now approaching dusk.

 _"We've been making love for hours."_ thought Jean-Paul, surprised. _"It certainly didn't feel like it. As the saying goes, 'Time flies when you're having fun'."_

"It's beautiful." said Jean-Paul. "Krakoa has been good to us."

"Yeah, I know. Today it's given us the Three Ss: Sex, Sunset, and now..." Bobby yawned, "Sleep."

"We certainly earned a nice nap." Jean-Paul said, smiling down at Bobby. "We need to...recharge for the next round."

"Definitely." said Bobby, smiling sleepily up at Jean-Paul. "What do you say we shack up here until the Quiet Council threatens us?"

Jean-Paul laughed. "Sounds good to me, _mon chou_."

When Jean-Paul looked down, he saw that Bobby had already fallen asleep, a pleased smile on his boyishly handsome face. Jean-Paul smiled and kissed Bobby's forehead. "Sleep tight, Otterpop." he said. He gently massaged the back of Bobby's head, carding his fingers through the thick, brown hair.

As he continued to stroke Bobby's body, Jean-Paul began thinking about what other positions they could try later on. He thought about Bobby going up and down on his cock, riding him cowboy style. Or the fantasy he had earlier, of him picking up Bobby and fucking him against a wall.

 _"A definite 'yes' to both of those."_ Jean-Paul thought, _"But I need to regain my energy first."_

With that thought, and tightening his hold on Bobby, Jean-Paul drifted off to a contented sleep, the sunset bathing their nude bodies in a radiant glow, a warm Krakoan breeze drifting over them through the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, the part about Jean-Paul being fluid in Portuguese I pulled completely out of my ass, as far as I know. I'm sure I didn't do a very good job translating it also, but hey, I tried!
> 
> Anyway, this was fun. I might write something else one day:)


End file.
